Chaos In The Order Hall
by YoKaiShoubiao
Summary: Lukesse Sucks! Now that I have your attention, (honestly, I love Lukesse, don't hate me) read this fanfic! An...incident forces all of our favorite (and then some) MCSM characters to crash with the New Order Of The Stone. Chaos and Hilarity ensues.


It was just another ordinary non-adventuring day in the Order Hall. Olivia was beating Axel at Chess.

Petra was trying to shoot a target with a bow, which she was not the best at. "This is why I stick to swords..." Petra muttered under her breath.

Lukas and Jessica were sitting on the floor, talking and laughing.

And Jesse, the leader of the group, was on the phone with Stampy.

"Oh," said Jesse. "Sorry to hear about that..."

"Yeah," responded Stampy. "If anyone asks, Lizzie broke the Lucky Block that summoned the primed nuclear TNT. It was definitely NOT me!"

"Riiiight..."

"Anyway, I was wondering if we could crash at your place for an undetermined amount of time while Dan gets his Lab fixed and Trayaurus resurrected?"

"Umm, sure. It's just you, Dan and Lizzie, right?"

Jesse heard a horn honk over the phone. Stampy yelled something unintelligible before coughing. "Erm...Not exactly?"

"Stampy, how many peop-"

"UhI'llTalkToYouLaterWe'reAlmostAtTheOrderHallSeeYouSoonBuhBye!"

That's when Stampy hung up.

][][][][][][][][

Back in the break room, Olivia had finally defeated Axel...

After a painstaking seven turns.

"Checkmate."

"Uh..." Axel racked his brain. "Oh look, over there!"

"Nope, you're just gonna switch the board while my back is turned."

"Notchdarnit!"

On the floor, Lukas had pulled out a "Would You Rather?" Card Deck and was playing with Jessica.

"Would you rather try to eat a mooshroom while it's still alive, or parkour on cows that are all going after something other than you?"

"Hmm..." Jessica thought for a moment. "Probably the Parkour. Alright, my turn!"

Jessica drew a card. "Would you rather...oh...um...kiss the person to your right for thirteen seconds or kiss the floor of the Nether for seven?"

"Um, probably Choice A...NOTBecauseILikeYouOrAnything, but the floor of the Nether will cause physical pain."

"Right..."

As the two of them looked away from each other and blushed, one of Petra's stray arrows hit the card, knocking out of Jessica's hand and pinning it against the wall.

"Sorry!" yelled Petra.

That's when a BUS screeched to a halt outside. The Order went to the front door just as Stampy got out. "Hey! We're all here!"

Jesse stared. "A-all?"

That's when people started filling out of the van. There was the entire Old Order of the Stone, all of the YouTubers, Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Ivor, Ivy, the Blaze Rods, the Old Builders, Benedict, Winslow, a few people from The Games, and some residents of Sky City, Redstonia, and Boom Town, along with Jack, Nurm, Vos, Lluna, and Stella.

Jesse just stared as they came out of the bus, each holding Shulker Boxes of their favorite color.

The Order watched speechlessly. "Sooo," Stampy began nervously, "Where are we staying?"

-JESSE-

When Stampy asked if he and some friends could crash at our place, I thought he meant one or two people. Not...however many this is.

-DANTDM-

Really glad they let us stay at the Order Hall. Stampy, Lizzie, and I were reviewing a Lucky Blocks Mod and Stampy...Well...Picked a very UNlucky block. Stacy had to call in Damage Control, City Planning, Freddy Fazbear's, the Bank, and a Squid. NEVER playing with that mod again.

Petra was the first to find her voice. "Uh...we kinda only have one guest room. Everyone Else...well...I think Lukas has some extra sleeping bags."

Stampy walked over to Jesse. "I'll have you know we're not a hotel," groaned Jesse.

"I know. You're friends! That's even better, it means we don't have to pay!"

-JESSE-

*facepalm*

That's when Nohr shouted, "Just wanted to let everyone know I snore. Very Loudly!"

Nobody was able to sleep that night.

 **(((AN: Dajia Hao! It's another project for me to procrastinate on! I really should stick to One-Shots. Self-Deprication aside, I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and by the way, I got back from VidCon a month ago. I got to meet Flula Borg...And MatPat. Yeah. It was fun. Miss me? You probably didn't notice. Yaaaay Update Schedule. That's all. Zai Jiaaaaan!)))**


End file.
